Warrior cat lemonade stands
by The Lemonade Stand
Summary: Just a bunch of warrior cat lemons. I am taking request! Don't like don't read. Enjoy the lemonade!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: These are lemons. If you don't like them then don't flame me. Go and cry somewhere eyes. M'kay? All character go to Erin Hunter and the people who suggest them.**

**If you want me to do a lemons do the basic stuff.**

**Name** (s):

**Gender **(s):

**What type **(love, lust, rape)**:**

**Look **(if OC)**:**

**Personality **(if OC)**:**

**Other:**

**I do gay, lesbian, and straight so sit back relax and please do enjoy the lemonade!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I personally wanted to see a Thistleclaw X Bluefur.**

**This is rape. Don't kill me over it. Don't like, don't read. **

**All characters go to Erin hunter, the story is mine.**

Thistleclaw watched as Bluefur gave her kits to Oakheart. He knew she was hiding something, the only problem was that he wouldn't be deputy. He already knew that Sunstar wanted Bluefur to deputy and know that she didn't have the kits that was going to happen. Of course he wasn't just going to stand by and watch in happen. Bluefur had taken Snowfur's life and she wasn't going to take his only chance of obtaining the only thing that meant anything to him. She had to have kits again, that was the only way to become the deputy. He just wasn't sure how to execute it. He wasn't going to wait until a hunting patrol, too many witnesses. Luckily Bluefur foolishly was trying the longer, more secretive path to the camp. Thistleclaw grinned and stalked after her. She had stopped for rest and Thistleclaw wasn't going to wait any longer. He unsheathed his claws and leap for her, easily pinning her.

"Thistleclaw! Get off! I'll tell Suns-" Bluefur was quickly interrupted.

"Shut up you little whore! I know what happened to those kits, I know where Mosskit's body is. I can prove you wrong, so shut the fuck up." Thistleclaw snarled and scored his claws across the side of her cheek.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong!" she snapped back in her defiant manner.

"You know that Sunstar wants to to be deputy," he paused to brush he tail 'accidentally' over her core before continuing,"But he can't have that. I should be deputy, everyone knows it!" he snarled at her.

"You shouldn't be! You bastard! You would destroy the clans!" Bluefur swatted at him in attempts to be freed. She unsuccessful, however and Thistleclaw wasn't too happy about that.

"But you _know_ I should. That would have happened if you didn't get rid of your kits." Thistleclaw raged as he sunk his claws inter her shoulders. "So I'll have to fix that."

"You gonna kill me! Fine! I'm not afraid of death!" Bluefur had thought this would have surprised Thistleclaw but she had another thing coming.

Thistleclaw laughed at her failing attempt to look brave. "Darling, I'm not giving you the easy way out!" he smirked and turned her body upwards. "Bluefur, make sure to think of name for our kits." he chuckled at her.

"You bastard! Don't even th-" she was cut off by a dirty feeling in between her legs. Thistleclaw was trying to pleasure he. It didn't take long for he to figure that he was trying to get her to submit to him by moaning. She would never let it happen. She had to be strong for Snowfur and Oakheart and Moonflower and Stormtail and her poor kits.

"C'mon you dirty little whore. I know you like it." Thistleclaw purred and pressed his tongue hard on her pussy. She was squealing quietly as the pressure began to build up. The blue she-cat thrust her hips forwards toward his tongue. That was exactly what Thistleclaw had watched her to do.

"You love it don't you?" he rhetorically asked and placed more pressure on his licks. Bluefur was whining by the time she was ready to squirt, however Thistleclaw pulled away before she could. He stood over her body, his member hanging over her lips. Bluefur knew what he wanted but she shook her head 'no' before he could say anything. Thistleclaw shrugged and moved away from her. "More painful for you then." he said as if he didn't care. He honestly didn't give a fuck. "I was being generous but you can be a dirty slut and like it dry." he growled at her then forced her over on her belly. She tried to run but Thistleclaw caught her and dug he claws in her sides to keep her from escaping.

"Get the fuck away from me Thistleclaw!" she snarled at him and used he tail to cover here holes.

"You like to play hard to get, huh? I like my bitches like that." he purred and bit her tail. Bluefur's tail shot up, however Thistleclaw took advantage of that and thrust his cock in her her core. Bluefur screeched loudly in the pain. She had now wished that she did suck is dick, however it was all to late. She wasn't wet long enough to subdue the pain. Blood was seeping out of her hole as Thistleclaw quickened his pace. Bluefur still was screeching, not that being raped was an easier.

"Go on you little slut, scream for my cock!" he said to make her feel dirty. It inf act did.

"Thistleclaw! Take it out! It hurts! Stop it! You bastard!" she screamed at him in her pains. Thistleclaw was turned on by her screaming and speed up as he was close to cumming. It took about five seconds and he was gushing white liquid into her core. She was definitely going to be pregnant. Thistleclaw got off of her and sat back to masturbate.

"Clean yourself, you ignorant whore." he growled at her with a serious glare in his eyes. Bluefur was in too much pain to run so she began to lick the blood and cum off of her core.

"Let me see you lick your cunt." he ordered in the same tone. Bluefur turned her body and continued to lick her most private areas in front of him. It was so embarrassing. She had only done this once and that was for Oakheart but she didn't have much of a choice. Bluefur had finished and tried to pit out the nasty tastes. Thistleclaw pinned her and let his member dangle over her.

"You're going to suck it now." he wasn't kidding either. He held his claws to her throat to scare her away from wanted to bite him. Bluefur's face cringed with disgust but she began to suck anyways. She quickly picked up the pace to get it over with. Thistleclaw began his own ruff throats though they began to cut her mouth. Bluefur once again screamed, this only pleasure the tom more. His thrust got more violent as he was closer to his climax. Suddenly he seed blasted out of his cock and into her mouth. It flowed out of her mouth and onto the ground and all over her body. He moved off of her and walked away as if to leave but he made she she didn't run for help. She knew something bad was bound to happen if she told so she said nothing about it.

* * *

Sunstar stood on highrock with Thistleclaw at his side. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath highrock for a clan meeting." Bluefur watched from the nursery as Thistleclaw became the deputy of Thunderclan. She had failed herself, her family, and the prophecy. Now she and the entire clan was at the mercy of Thistleclaw because Sunstar wasn't going to be around much longer.

**What did you think? Comment and suggest more cats!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next up we have a Squirrelfight and Lionblaze rape story. This was suggested by RockRoll123! Sorry for not updating, I've been working on stories! Tell if you think this one is too dry, school is a bitch!  
**

Lionblaze and been plotting with his sister on how to get revenge on his 'mother'. He wasn't as mad at Leafpool as he was Squirrelfight. Leafpool had no choice, Squirrelfight had. He was more that angry with her, he was infuriated and she had to play for it. Hollyleaf had a good plan but it involved waiting, too much waiting. He wanted action now. The tom was lucky because Firestar had assigned his daughter to guard the camp that night. Lionblaze left camp just before the clan went to sleep. He caused a few rocks to tumble and he waited for his 'mother' to react.

"What was that?" he heard her say as he peered out from the bramble entrance for a noise. Lionblaze then made a dash for a deeper part of the territory. Squirrelfight felt as if she could handle this one so she ran after him. He was positive he could feel her breath on his tail, he then turned suddenly. Squirrelfight had no time to stop herself and was now pinned beneath her son.

"Lionblaze? What is all this shit about? Fuck off!" she snapped at his little joke.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled at her and lowered his head close to hers. Squirrelfight tried to struggle from under his weight but she ended up against a tree and nowhere to run.

"Lionblaze, this isn't the time for jokes! I need to get back to camp." She said with urgency.

"No worries, I'll let you back. Just want to ask a question…" he trailed off with a mischievous glint is his eyes.

"W-what?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"Have you ever given birth before?" he rhetorically questioned.

"Wha-ufg!" she was cut off by his dick. Her eyes widened at Lionblaze's sudden move but she soon realized what was going on. She tried to struggle but Lionblaze would only thrust harder. At this point she couldn't even close her mouth.

"Well, you're going to find out what it feels like." He snarled at her and purposely sped up. He was trying to choke her. He triumphantly watched blood seep out of her mouth from his barbs. Squirrelfight was screaming, though absolutely nothing came out.

"If you're a good girl you'll be rewarded." he sadistically sneered at her. Lionblaze was on his own edge but he pulled out. He wasn't going to waste it on her mouth of lies.

"Lionblaze!" she tried to speak by found her mouth in the dirt.

She was excepting him to go into her cunt but Lionblaze decided to torture her first. He shoved himself into her ass, no warning, no prodding, no nothing. The shriek from the she-cat was high-pitched and annoying. The fact that she wasn't lubricated made her ass tighter, perfect for him. In an instant he thrust, sadistically enjoy her begs of mercy and the blood trailing out of her ass.

"Lionblaze! I'm sorry I ju-" she was cut off bye a sharp whack to the side of the head.

"You lying whore. If you were sorry you would have never done something a stupid as lying," he paused to mount her with more power before continuing, "When you'll shut up and be a good little whore." he snarled and pulled out. The blood tricking down his member.

"Squirrelshit, you ready for some kittens?" he purred. He wasn't going to fuck her dry this time, steadiness he aimed his tongue at her core. Squirrelflight regretting the tiny mew that escaped her lips. Lionblaze's only response was spreading her legs wider and running his tongue over her clit. With a grin he started to suck on her clit. The ginger she-cat was wriggling under him and let just a few moans out before she was overcome. Squirrelflight greedily pushed her hips forward to grind his mouth. Lionblaze intensified the ordeal by assaulting her clit with long licks and tender suckles. The ginger she-cat saw practically humping his face at this point.

"Mmm." she murmured though shut eyes. That was exactly when he stopped. Lionblaze grinned and rolled her back on her stomach. He prodded her pussy for a moment but then shoved himself right in at full speed.

"Uhh." she moaned while biting her lip. The ginger she-cat knew inside this was wrong but Lionblaze was making her feel so different. Lionblaze when was balls deep, giving him enough time to make her feel dirty.

"You like it, huh?" he rhetorically question and before she could speak he pulled out, as if done. The ginger she-cat was about the stand but then he shoved himself back into her cunt. This caused another yelp from the she-cat but at this point it hadn't mattered. The along, exasperated moan Lionblaze released himself in her pussy. He slid out of her dripping cavity and slumped against a tree, still erect.

"Dance." he ordered with his dick swaying.

"Wha?" she was heavily confused by he request suddenly.

"Dance, whore." he snapped. She gingerly trotted over and swayed her ass in front of him, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon slut. Sorry you dance, sooner you can go." he purred. The a sigh she rubbed her wet pussy up he member. The ginger she-cat continued with the sways on her hips before he got bored. He signaled for her to speed it up and the look of horror was priceless. Squirrelflight sloppily deep-throated Lionblaze with a slut's vigor. She just wanted it over. She pulled her mouth of of his cock before viciously thrusting it back in her mouth. The slutty looking ginger she-cat was ready to finish off everything and with a moan on his growing member he cummed. It seemed fro her mouth and down her forearms. She spat out the excess and ran off. Lionblaze didn't go after her though. No one would believe that whore.

"Good girl." he purred and trotted off with a grin on his maw.

**How was it? Up next is another request! Sorry for the wait, I just don't want my chapters to all be the same! School is a bitch  
sometimes!**


End file.
